


Pass the bleach?

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Genocide Sans, Inktale Sans, M/M, Scientist Sans, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fell fucks sci and classic. And a freshy appearance has been made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the bleach?

**Author's Note:**

> commemorate the fucking
> 
> leTSAGOOOOO
> 
> R.I.P SWAP AND INK. DIED OF SIN. SUCH WOW. MANY DISGUST.
> 
> Just kidding
> 
> also someone new has made a freshy appearance.

"*hey there woaahh..." Sans said backing apart. Fell had gone full on lust mode. Lust sans probably spread his aids all over the room and now everyone is Fucking everyone? Eh, no one knows.

-IN THE CORNER OF SHAME WITH ERROR, INK, BLUE AND GASTER SANS-

"Error! Wake upppp!" Ink practically shouted at the still passed out being. They both were beginning to think Error had died. They had thrown water, holy water, bibles, crosses- Anything holy at him and yet he still wont awake.

"I guess its time.... for serious business." Blue said, picking up a phone, raising it to his "ear'. "Yes.. fresh, we've got ourself a diddly darn problem, bruh."

Not long enough, a 90's looking sans flew in from across the sky, in attempt to wake error, jumped on him. That obviously didn't work, so fresh decided another idea.

"Hey, bruh so i know this rad excorsist named Azusa Takai, want muah to phoney herr?" He asked. All three shook their heads and sooner or later, a blonde haired girl with an emo-style hairstile who still had her school uniform on showed up.

She did the excorsism and left, and not long enough later, Error woke up.

-BACK AT FELSCLASSIC SINLAB-

Fell gripped the two nerdy skeletons in his hand and pinned them down with his magic. Sci was shaking and classic just layed there, wanting this to be done with. Fell wrapped his legs around the both of them and began kissing sci. Classic was at all not amused and sci was a blueberry. Fell began pushing his foot where classic's crotch was, up until classic teleported away. Now it just left sci and fell.

The two started kissing again. Sci wrapped his arms around fell and fell did the same. They-or just fell, grinded against the others crotch. They pulled off eachothers jackets (Or sci's lab coat and Fell's jacket) And both could see eachothers pulsing soul. Fell pulled out Sci's soul and plunged-carefully- two fingers into it and gently fingered it. Blue dripped from the bottom of it.

Sci grapped fell's soul and slowely licked it, The two began moaning. They rubbed eachother's bones and fingered both of their souls, Dripping with blue and red. 

A few minutes passed and fell pushed his soul to comprimise with Sci's, pleasure running through both skeletons. They grinded against eachother in delight.

Soon engough, the floor was covered in a stickey red and blue mess from them going on and on.

-WITH LUST SANS-

"*hey" sans greeted lust. "Can( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )t you s( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )ee i( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )m bus( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )y here,( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )classi( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )c?" Lust said. He recently found out error had awoken and both blue and Ink were fighting over him earlier.

Threesome all the way.


End file.
